Options for males experiencing erectile dysfunction (or “ED” as it is also known) include worn devices, surgically-implanted devices, external equipment, and ingested medications. Surgically-implanted devices, external equipment, and ingested medications are expensive, and can present a variety of post-use health risks and/or potential side effects. Worn devices generally avoid the expense and health risks associated with implanted devices and medications. However, existing worn devices have not been effective thereby leaving ED-afflicted males with no solution other than reliance on the more expensive and riskier surgically-implanted devices and ingested medications.